Event of malapetaka
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Setiap Kerajaan mendapatkan sebuah surat dari seorang Author bernama Wa. Yang memberikan mereka sebuah tantangan gak jelas dan mereka harus berpatisipasi, atau anak mereka akan diculik oleh Author Wa ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan? Jawabannya hanya disini(Kalau ada-dilempar rame-rame)
1. Chapter 1

Wa: halo semua, disini Wa-san, kalau gak kenal abaikan saja wa ini... *pundung*  
Aupu: belum apa-apa udah ngambek duluan, minta di apain ni anak coba...  
Wa: minta di pangku *clingclingcling*Aupu: the exit is over there... *tunjuk gerbang Neraka*

Eniwei, yok lanjut!

-Hello there!-

-Wei-

Setelah berlama-lama Author Gaje diantara yang tergaje udah ilang nggak tahu arah angin dimana, lah... DIA MUNCUL LAGI! *kemaren kompasku rusak, makanya tersesat mo ke FFN eh malah ke Blog(?)*

Eniwei, disini telah tersedia beberapa lembaran kertas didepan meja Cao-Cao, dengan muka depresi, gaje, mual, dan asma kumat(?) dia menarik lembaran kertas itu, tertulis dengan font Time News Romans, dan font sizenya sebesar 9999999999*WOI*

"From Author yang paling cakep dan terfavorit"

Please deh, thor...

Eniwei, Cao-Cao membacakan isi kertas itu dengan tatapan malas, dan tertulis:

"SELAMAT! ANDA TELAH MENDAPATKAN SURAT DARI AUTHOR CAKEP INI! KARENA ANDA TERPILIH SEBAGAI PEMENANGNYA, MAKA ANDA AKAN IKUT SERTA DALAM ACARA KHUSUS! PERSYARATANNYA ADALAH MEMILIH PEMANDU SEBANYAK 1 ORANG, TIDAK BOLEH YANG CAKEP(ntar wa tersaingi!) DAN KALAU TIDAK MENGIKUTI KESERTAAN NTAR ANAKMU WA CULIK! Sekian~"

Seperti biasa, suratnya bikin mata perih. Jika cuma satu orang, ngapain pakai 'sebanyak'? Nah, gak boleh yang cakep lagi? Dan dapet pemaksaan kalau gak ikut anaknya di culik.

Cao-Cao dengan tampang bapak-bapak pas-pasan segera melipat kertasnya dan menaruhnya di depan mejanya. Dengan suara yang lantang dan keras.

"XIAHOU DUUUUUUUN!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang Jendral cakep(Yang gak bole jadi pemandu-plak) bernama Xiahou Dun.

"Adakan rapat, SEKARANG!" bentak Cao-Cao kembali.

Xiahou Dun, tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi segera melesat pergi dengan takutnya. 'Ini orang marah karena apa, ya?' mungkin gitu pikirnya.

In the end, bukan salah wa(ELU YANG SALAH WOI!-Lempar kursi ke Wa rame-rame)

-Wu-

Sementara itu, di Wu. Yang tenang dan kalem, sayangnya gak ada penghuninya... Eh maaf, kita salah mendarat. Disini kuburan (Ngancir)

.

Sementara itu di Wu, yang tenang dan kalem terlihat Jendral-Jendral dan prajurit-prajurit ber-armor merah yang tampak sumringah, terutama dua bocah satu ekor kuda dan yang satu lagi bulunya landak(Mereka manusia kok) tengah meratapi surat yang akan membawa malapetaka kepada siapa yang menerimanya(?)

"Jadi bagaimana nih?" tanya si ekor kuda manis bernama Long Tong, eh, Ling Tong.

"Buang aja!" bentak si bulu landak sangar bernama Gan Ning.

"Tapi jika Yang Mulia tidak ikut, nanti Tuan Sun Ce, Quan, dan Shang Xiang bisa diculik!" bentak Ling Tong menjitak Gan Ning.

"Sialan kau, ekor kuda, main jitak aja!" balas Gan Ning menonjok Ling Tong.

"Bulu landak!"

"Tiang listrik berjalan!"

"Lonceng rumah!"

"Bambu tumpul!"

"Gorila berisik!"

Gitu terus sampai Dinasti Han selesai. (Dilempar rame-rame)

-Shu-

"Jadi begitu, ya..." sahut Liu Bei, menatapi kertas dari sang Author.

"Benar Yang Mulia, tak disangka hari ini akan datang hal malapetaka(Kurang ajar)" sahut lelaki berarmor hijau dengan ponytail rendah, Zhao Yun.

"Apa boleh buat, saya tentu akan ikut... Walau nyawaku taruhannya!" ucap Liu Bei dengan backround petir menyambar dimana-mana(?)

"Jangan Yang Mulia! Lebih baik di wakili saja!" ucap Zhao Yun dengan histerisnya.

"Saya menolak..." bisik Zhuge Liang.

Dikeributan itu, sementara itu suara ketukan pintu terbunyi dan seorang wanita berambut coklat kepirangan pun memasuki ruangan itu, menunduk sopan dan mendekati Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhuge Liang.

"Author Wa mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh diwakili, begitu katanya" ucap wanita bernama Yue Ying itu.

"Apa boleh buat, Zhao Yun kumpulkan semua orang! Termasuk yang cakep(?)!" perintah Liu Bei.

"Baik Yang Mulia!" ucap Zhao Yun melesat pergi.

-Jin-

Sementara itu di kerajaan Jin, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap tengah tidur diatas pohon(Yang rantingnya udah mau patah-ya nggaklah) pemuda itu masih tidak sadarkan diri juga, padahal secarik kertas dan surat sudah ditaro di kepalanya. Apa boleh buat.

-Other-

Kerajaan ini adalah salah satu kerajaan yang gak boleh terlewatkan. Kalau terlewatkan ntar ada yang menganjal. Di kerajaan Dong Zhuo, seorang wanita berambut coklat tergesa-gesa berlari kearah ruangan itu dengan secarik kertas dan surat ditangannya.

"Yang Mulia! Ada surat!" ucap Wanita itu, dia bernama Diao Chan.

"Dari siapa?" tanya pria berarmor serba item dan antena kecoa, Lu Bu.

"Author!"

Seketika yang tadinya masih hidup, tiba-tiba mati semua.

Ya nggaklah...

"Kok bisa!? Author mana!? Normalkah!?" tanya-tanya Lu Bu.

"Tadi barusan dikirim! Author Wa, lalu dia gak normal(Ini cewek minta dihajar kali ya...)!" jawab Diao Chan.

"Mampus dah, itu Author lagi..." sahut Lu Bu.

"Sini, biar kubaca..." ucap Dong Zhuo.

"Tapi ditujukan pada Tuan Lu Bu!" ucap Diao Chan.

"KAN GUE YANG KAISAR DISINI! KOK MALAH SI LU BU!?"

"Katanya, kalau gak ikut acaranya, ntar anaknya diculik. Mungkin dia gak mau nyulik Lu Bu" ucap seorang pria dengan topi hitam, Chen Gong.

"JADI DIA MO NYULIK ANAK GUE!?" Tanya Lu Bu mulai histeris. "SINI SURATNYA, DIAO CHAN!"

"Ba-baik!" Diao Chan pun memberikan surat itu pada Lu Bu, dan Lu Bu membacanya dengan super serius yang gak terbayang bagaimana wajahnya.

"Apa boleh buat, CHEN GONG KUMPULKAN SEMUA ORANG!" bentak Lu Bu.

"Tapi kan cuma ada kita!? Ama Lu Lingqi!" ucap Chen Gong.

"Si Yuan Shao, de el el juga dipanggil!" bentak Lu Bu.

"Siap Tuan!" ucap Chen Gong segera ngancir pergi.

.

Ya, begitulah awal mula penyebaran surat ke berbagai Kerajaan... Apakah mereka akan ikut dalam acara gaje itu? Atau mereka akan menyerahkan anaknya untuk diculik? Mwahahahaha...

.

.

.

Untuk teman-teman Authorku yang membaca ini... Soal kemarin itu... Lupakan itu pernah terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf miina-chi-ku yang manis(?) kelihatannya waktu wa terjangkau, jadi gak bisa ngebalas para pe-komen! *Nangis* Tapi, wa ucapkan terima kasih pada yang memberikan komen. Bagi yang tanya anak-anaknya mau wa apain kalau udah diculik, mau wa jadiin pajangan kamar, satu taro lemari karena kamarku sempit. YA KAGAKLAH! Itu masih jadi rahasia, dan soal para chara-nya... Juga rahasia deh~ so stay tune~!

.

.

.

-Hi there!-

-WEI-

"Semuanya sudah hadir!?" teriak Cao-Cao sekeras-keras mungkin, lebih keras dari batu*Kok nyasar ke bentuk?*

"HADIR, YANG MULIA!" teriak para Jendral-jendral yang sudah berbaris dihadapan Cao-Cao.

"Baru-baru ini saya mendapatkan surat ancaman, dari Author bernama Wa yang sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu dari 1000.000 Author gaje dibeberapa Fandom selain Dynasty Warriors" ucap Cao-Cao super wibawa.

"..." semua mulai berpikir 'Sejak kapan Yang Mulia Cao-Cao bisa-bisanya ngomong kek gitu? Pasti otaknya divirus lagi sama ntuh Author'

"Karena itu, peraturannya adalah membawa satu pemandu yang tidak boleh yang cakep, dan kudu wajib berpatisipasi" ucap Cao-Cao.

"Kalau gak berpatisipasi?" tanya Xu Zhu ngunyah-ngunyah kepala Dian Wei, ralat, Bao Zhi.

"ANAKKU BAKALAN DICULIK!"

"HUAPAH!?" kaget Cao Pi, OOC. Banget. Please. Deh. Pi.

"Anakmu kan bukan cuma Cao Pi, satu-satunya" sahut Jia Xu elus-elus jenggot.

"Emang semua anak diambil, ya?" tanya Xiahou Yuan polos.

"IYA!"

"APA JADINYA KERAJAAN WEI TANPA PENERUS!?"

"Karena itulah saya akan berpatisipasi bagaimanapun juga caranya" ucap Cao-Cao.

"Yang Mulia, biasanya pemandu itu membawa Strategis. Tapi..." Xiahou Dun segera mem-pause omongannya saat tatapannya teralih kearah Guo Jia, Jia Xu, dan Xun Yu.

"Ya, seperti yang engkau lihat sendiri. Mereka cakep-cakep minus Jia Xu" ucap Cao-Cao.

"..." Jia Xu segera masuk kotak, terus hanyut di sungai Xia Pi(?)

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa Xu Zhu, setahun saya jalannya kalau bareng dia. Xiahou Yuan, juga gak mungkin... Ah, saya juga tidak bisa membawa fictional character" ucap Cao-Cao berpikir keras.

"..."

"Hei, Guo Jia! Bantu saya berpikir!" perintah Cao-Cao.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya sarankan untuk membawa Xiahou Dun" ucap Guo Jia.

"..." Semua segera menatap kearah Guo Jia dengan tatapan 'Elu-Yang-Serius-Woi-Kehidupan-Wei-Tergantung-Oi'

"Lha, kan diperintahkan jangan bawa yang cakep, yaudah bawa yang keren aja"

Dan Guo Jia-pun langsung di Smack Down ama Dian Wei(?)

"Hadeh... Kalian yang serius..." ucap Cao Pi memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Sabar, Tuanku..." ucap Zhen Ji, mencoba menghibur Cao Pi.

"Yaudah kita voting aja" ucap Xun Yu udah bosan dengan para comedy-group dihadapannya.

"Ide bagus" ucap Cao Ren, setuju.

"Hei, bagaimana jika Zhang He, saja? Diakan cantik" ujar Dian Wei.

"Gak ah, malu-maluin aja saya bawa dia" ucap Cao-Cao, Cross fingers.

"Ente kejam ama Eike~" ucap Zhang He, air mata buaya.

"Gak boleh bawa yang cewek apa?" tanya Xiahou Yuan.

"Sayangnya cewek di Kingdom ini cakep-cakep, mustahil" ucap Cao-Cao.

"Bagaimana jika Xu Huang?" tanya Cai Wenji.

"Ntar kalau si Shu bawa Guan Yu, kan repot" ucap Cao-Cao.

"Sahabatku~ Engkau dimana~" nyanyi Xu Huang lebay.

"Kalau Pang De? Gak mungkin kan mereka bawa Ma Chao?" ucap Xun Yu.

"..." Semua mata segera teralih kearah Xun Yu.

"Ada apa?"

"Napa gak bilang dari tadiii!" ucap semua orang kecuali Xun Yu.

"Sudah, yang penting udah ditentukan! Pang De! Besok kamu akan pergi bersamaku!"

"Siap Yang Mulia! Saya tak akan mengecewakan anda!"

"Serasa mau perang aja" ucap Xiahou Yuan.

Yue Jin, Yu Jin dan Li Dian gak dapet peran disini. Maaf. *Dimusou rame-rame*

.

-My, my~-

-WU-

"... Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sun Jian, memberikan tatapan Harimau-nya.

"Maaf, ini semua karena manusia berlonceng satu ini" ucap Ling Tong menunduk maaf.

"APA LU BILANG!?" bentak Gan Ning kesel.

"JANGAN BERANTEM! UDAH TELAT NGASIH, MAU NAMBAHIN MASALAH LAGI!" bentak Sun Jian.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Jadi, saya harus berpatisipasi atau Anakku bakalan diculik, yak... Waduh..." ucap Sun Jian agak pasrah.

"I-Iya Yang Mulia..."

"Hm... Rasanya kalau ngumpulin orang tiba-tiba... Bakalan ngeganggu mereka... Untuk hukumannya, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning kalian cari orang yang sesuai dengan peraturan surat ini"

"BAIK YANG MULIA!" ucap Ling Tong dan Gan Ning serempak.

Dan perjuangan dua orang ini untuk mencari orang yang cocok menjadi Pemandu, akan dimulai Chapter depan~ stay tune Miina!

.

.

.

Wa: Aaaaaakh... Akhirnya!  
Aupu: Gak usah banyak bacot, kuotanya kritis : Gyaaaaah! Hai, Hai so desuuu! Sampai jumpa lagi, miina! Wa akan apdet secepat mungkin nanti! Mumpung Wa udah libur~ SHISHISHISHI!  
Sima Shi: Manggil?  
Wa: NO! *Lempar Bao Zhi*  
Sima Shi: *ngejar*


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the story readers, and please take a seat. We were so close too meet to the every chara's scream. Congratulation readers, I come back once again. I see you someday after this, just wait for the right time~ -Song Parody: It's Me-  
Bonjour miina~ Wa lagi dibikin gila sama FNAF atau tepatnya Five Nights At Freddy's, permainan horror yang lagi terkenal sekarang ini... Setelah melihat teaser-nya, wa jadi kebayang kalau Springtrap itu ternyata seremnya 11-12 ama Lu Bu kali, ya *dor* bicara soal teaser, sudah diumumkan ada Spring Freddy... *Gak nanya-pergi lu* Namun bagaimana pun juga wa gak bisa main, karena gak punya komputer ama Android, dasar apes... *Ngaco*

Oh well, Lu Bu udah ngejar-ngejar wa dari tadi, ADIOS MIINA-DONNO!

Scarlet n' Blossoms-neechan dan Aiko Ishikawa-neechan, terima kasih atas review-nya, berkat kalian ide gaje diotakku jadi subur... *Emang padi?-Keknya*

.

-Come on-

.

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, sekarang sedang berdiri. Dihadapan para Chara-chara yang bakalan dikorbanin jadi pemandu. Tinggal asal pilih aja, soalnya kan gak bole yang cakep. Yang gak cakep...

Okay, this is the one. SEMUANYA CAKEP! Huang Gai bahkan bukanlah pengecualian(?) tapi, jika Ling Tong dan Gan Ning mencarinya secara teliti, wa pastikan nyawa mereka selamat *Mau diapain Thor...?*

Akses pertama, Lu Xun!

Lewat, lewat...

Akses kedua, Zhou Yu!

Lewat, lewat...

Akses ketiga, Zhu Ran!

...

Elo minta diapain sih, Thor? (*Minta dikasi duit, ehehe)

Akses keempat, Ding Feng!

Oke, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning setuju untuk menanyakan(Baca: Menculik) Ding Feng tentang isi surat tersebut.

"Tuan Ding Feng," sapa Ling Tong dengan wajah pas-pasan.

"..." Ding Feng hanya diam... Pura-pura gak tahu, atau gak mau tahu...

"Tuan Ding Feng, Tuan Ding Feng," panggil Gan Ning dengan galaknya.

"..." Ding Feng udah mulai celingak-celinguk. Bukan buat nyari Ling Tong atau Gan Ning, melainkan nyari _Future Place_ buat kabur.

"TUAN DING FENG!" Teriak Ling Tong dan Gan Ning bersamaan.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Ding Feng, menunduk.

"Kami datang untuk berdiskusi dengan anda" ucap Ling Tong.

"Strategi, ya" tanya lagi Ding Feng.

"Tidak, begini. Yang Mulia mendapatkan surat tantangan-" belum juga Gan Ning menyelesaikan omongannya Ding Feng, mukanya udah kaget(Baca: sanggar)

"APA!? SIAPA YANG BERANI MENANTANG YANG MULIA!?" Bentak Ding Feng.

"Bukan, jangan histeris dulu, Tuan Ding Feng, begini surat ini-"

"Tantangan adalah suatu sebab yang menyakinkan akan kedatangannya hal-hal yang sangat mengerikan, peperangan yang akan kembali menjatuhkan kematian-kematian lainnya... Demi Wu, Yang Mulia benar-benar sangat bertanggung jawab..."

Oke, Tantangan dan Perang itu berbeda sebenarnya... _Biologically speaking..._

"Bukan seperti itu, ini-"

Lagi-lagi omongan Gan Ning 'sengaja' diputuskan oleh Ding Feng, sesaat Ding Feng berlari segera dari sana secepat kilat. Ternyata larinya cepat juga untuk tubuh seukurannya, atau _what else?_ Gan Ning dan Ling Tong sekarang hanya diam, sepertinya Ding Feng sudah memilih sendiri tanpa dengar lebih jauh lagi, dengan kata lain Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka(mungkin). Paling-paling sesaat Ding Feng sampai kesana, Sun Jian sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya.

DHUAK!

Gan Ning, memukuli kepala Ling Tong, memakai ganggang Scythe-nya.

"Apa maumu, hah!?" bentak Ling Tong, kesal.

"Aku dicuekin terus! Aku butuh pelampiasan!" bentak balik Gan Ning.

"Jangan ke aku!" bentak Ling Tong memukuli Gan Ning pakai Nunchaku-nya.

Dan setelah itu ronde ke-800 antara Ling Tong dan Gan Ning dimulai, jangan lupa taruhan.

-Here ya' go!-

-SHU-

Fan Castle, jika mendengar nama tempat ini kita akan membayangkan Guan Yu, atau Lu Meng, dah intinya mereka sama-sama mati disana, tapi tidak untuk di fic ini, KOEI telah me-edo tenseikan mereka dan karena begitulah kita dapat menistanya, MWAHAHAHAHA! *Sima Yi: TAWA GUE!* oke, _stop this nonsense and move to the way!_

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Liu Bei pada Zhao Yun.

"Sudah Yang Mulia..." ucap Zhao Yun, menunduk dihadapan Liu Bei.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, baiklah... Semua! Kita mendapatkan surat dari Author yang dikenal oleh para Readers dengan nama Wa! Saya diperintahkan untuk datang ke suatu acara, dengan membawakan satu pemandu yang TIDAK BOLEH CAKEP" ucap Liu Bei kayak baca strategi.

"Bagaimana kalau bawa Huang Zhong, saja Tuanku?" tanya paman kumis lele AKA Zhuge Liang.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Tuan Huang Zhong?" tanya Liu Bei pada Huang Zhong.

"Grooook..." dengkur Huang Zhong sambil membuat gelembung pada hidungnya.

"..." semua Jendral hanya _staring_ kearah Huang Zhong dengan muka pas-pasan.

"Saya... Ikut... Liu... Bei... Mulia... Yang... PEMANDU!" ucap Wei Yang yang keselek pohon dogan. Ya kagaklah, cara bicaranya emang gitu.

"..." Semua menatap dengan pandangan 'Cari yang lain, cari yang lain'

"Hm... Apakah adik-adikku mau menemaniku?" tanya Liu Bei.

"Siapakah demikian, _Brother_?" tanya Guan Yu ngelus-ngelus Jenggotnya yang sepanjang 27,90876765765 m itu(YA KAGAKLAH)

Wei Yan, duduk dipojokan gegara dicuekin ama Liu Bei. Pat-pat-pat...

"Emangnya saya gak cakep!?" bentak Zhang Fei, setengah mabuk.

"Ayah-ayah..." anaknya Zhang Bao berusaha menenangkannya.

"..." Xing Cai duduk diujung, pura-pura gak kenal.

"Bagaimana jika Pang Tong, saja Tuanku? Kebetulan dia strategis juga jadi cocok sebagai pemandu" ucap Zhuge Liang.

"Hm..." Liu Bei mulai berpikir.

"..." Semua memandang kearah Liu Bei dengan super serius.

"Ngeeeng..." Pang Tong dengan santainya masih sempat terbang-terbang pakai tongkatnya.

"Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk membawa Pang Tong, sebagai pemandu-ku!" ucap Liu Bei.

Dan kemudian suara sorakan terdengar sampai langit ketujuh.

"Dengan begini anakku gak bakalan diculik... Hmhmhm..." ucap Liu Bei tertawa gaje.

"..." Liu C/Shan hanya menatap dengan pandangan polos dibawah rata-rata(?)

Wu dan Shu sudah menemukan siapa pemandu mereka masing-masing, kini jawabannya hanya ada pada tangan Tuhan terhadap apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana keadaan Jin yang Chara-nya cakep-cakep? Kalau mereka tak dapat berpatisipasi, anak mereka yang (super) cakep si Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao bakalan diculik, SHISHISHISHI *Sima Shi: nama gue disebut mulu* dan bagaimana dengan Other? Apakah Lu Bu bakalan bawa Dong Zhuo? *Lu Bu: mending gue nelen kapas daripada bawa die!* jawabannya hanya ada di Chapter selanjutnya...

.

.

.

Wa: Sayang banget Sun Jian udah dapet pemandu... Sampai jumpa lagi Shang Xiang...  
Aupu: *Tendang Wa*  
Wa: baiklah, jika berminat silahkan review! Jika tidak, terima kasih mau membaca dan sabar menunggu ke-gajean lainnya! _SEE YOU SOON~_


	4. Chapter 4

Ohohohoho, pada mau tahu semua ye apa yang bakalan wa lakukan pada mereka... Nurufufufufufu... *Koro-sensei mode ON* tenang aja, mereka akan baik-baik saja, yet... Upupupupupu... *Monokuma mode ON* Setelah semua sudah memilih pemandu, mereka akan mengalami perjalanan ekstrim yang tak kalah seru dari... Neraka. Muahahahahaha! *Sima Yi mode ON*

Eniwei, sekarang wa dikejar-kejar dah ama Koro-sensei, Monokuma, ama Pak ketawa setan. LET'S DO THIS!

Balas repie(?) dulu~

Scarlet 'n Blossom:

Dewa-Dewi di langit: BERISIK HOI! *lempar Scarlet-kok Scarlet?*

Ohoho, berarti semakin di nista, semakin ngakak... I'll do more right then... *dilempar rame-rame seDW* SANGKYU!

Ashura603:

Etto, namanya ada nomornya! Ini yang pertama kalinya sejak negara air(Api udah mainstream) menyerang! *plak-lebay lo* eniwei, Lu Bu pasti banget bakalan dinista habis-habisan. *ambil baygon* SANGKYU!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Yosh~ Silakan refresh dulu~ *pencet kanan mouse(?)* ah, Guo Huai dan Deng Ai? Okelah, mungkin diantara mereka bakalan wa culik*salah* ambil*salah* kejar*salah lagi* pokoknya nanti wa pilih seorang. Ah, Red Hare souka nandesu? Nurufufufufu~ I think about it~ SANGKYU!

Elle:

Nurufufufufu, semua tantanganku berbahaya~ Tak ada yang bisa lari dari Neraka buatanku ini~ Nurufufufufu(?) ah, lagi ada masalah ya. Tenang aja, selagi mereka bakar-bakaran wa menyelip dan mengambil ilmu edo tensei mereka... *hoi* SANGKYU!

.

-Are ya' ready!?-

.

-JIN-

.

Di kerajaan biru-biru muda, pasarnya biru-biru muda, bajunya biru-biru muda, orangnya biru-biru muda(*BIRU-BIRU BERISIK! DAN ORANGNYA GAK BIRU OI!) dikerajaan yang biru-biru muda*lagi* itu jika di close up*iklan pasta gigi* bisa dilihat semuanya lagi duduk bersila berbentuk lingkaran(?) disana Sima Yi, memimpin. Ya, memimpin sangat memimpin, iya masih memimpin, lalu masih memimpin(*UDAH!)

"Zhao, kenapa kamu baru beri sekarang surat itu?" tanya Sima Yi, mengipa-kipas kemoceng bulu angsanya(?)

"Habis baru datang." balas Sima Zhao. Polos. Polos banget. Inilah calon siap diculik.

"Dia musti dibanting, dibakar, dilempar, digantung, dimandiin(emang mayat?), baru bangun." balas Wang Yuanji, dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Hm... Disini tertulis, kalau aku tidak ikut berpatisipasi maka anak-anakku akan diculik." gumam Sima Yi, menatap tajam pada kertas. Kertasnya hampir robek. "Kalau Sima Zhao, diculik mah saya tak peduli. Ora ngurus."

"Tapi Ayah. Saat Ayah meninggal nanti, tahta akan diberikan padaku karena tak lama setelah itu Kak Shi, meninggal juga." ucap Sima Zhao, tatapan malasnya terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Apa!? Tunggu, napa jadi OOT gini!?" kaget Sima Yi, Wang Yuanji hanya sweatdrop.

"Apapun itu Ayahanda, kita harus cepat batas waktu hanya sampai hari ini. Detik ini." ucap Wang Yuanji, lebih menakutkan.

"Hm... Baiklah, saya serahkan tugas ini padamu. Anakku Wang Yuanji."

"Tunggu! Saya ditelantarkan!?" kaget Sima Zhao. Shock. Shock banget.

"Kamu juga ikut, buat jaga-jaga." perintah Sima Yi.

"Eh? Oke~"

Wang Yuanji, segera menyeret Sima Zhao keluar Kerajaan. Dipertengahan pasar, semua manusia tersebar luas disana(Kayak lahan aja) dimana semua prajurit dan jendral-jendral tengah sangat serius dalam aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Seketika disuatu Rumah, kenop pintu berputar dan pintunya terbuka. Wualah, muncullah pemuda yang dikenal dengan kenarsisannya, Zhong Hui!

Karena terlalu jones, kita tinggalkan saja dia. *dilempar piao*

Namun belum, belum... Dibelakangnya muncul dua-tiga orang. Antara lain adalah Xiahou Ba, Zhuge Dan, dan Deng Ai.

"Selamat siang, Tuan." balas Deng Ai. Sopan.

"Siang! Siang! Apa anda sedang senggang?" tanya Xiahou Ba. (Wa: Sial harusnya wa kirim surat ke Xiahou Yuan! Tak apalah, dia juga bukan shota)

"Sebenarnya kami sedang dalam tugas. Dan, oh kebetulan sekali." ucap Wang Yuanji, terkesima.

"Apa itu?" tanya Zhong Hui, elegant. (Zhang He: And BEAUTY!)

"Ayahanda-Yang Mulia mendapatkan surat tantangan." ucap Wang Yuanji kembali.

"Dan?"

"Apa?" tanya Zhuge Dan.

"Bukan kamu!" bentak Zhong Hui.

"Dia harus pergi membawa satu pemandu." lanjut Wang Yuanji.

"Dan begitulah..." gumam Sima Zhao.

"Apa? Dan jangan sebut namaku." sahut Zhuge Dan.

"Bukan kamu!" bentak Sima Zhao.

"Jadi, Zhong Hui yang akan dibawa?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Boleh saja... Dengan begini dunia akan mengetahui ketampananku." sahut Zhong Hui.

"Mau saja membawamu, tapi dilihat dari rank-popularity-mu... Kurasa tidak jadi." sahut Wang Yuanji, nge-troll.

Zhong Hui, langsung buat menara pasir dipojokkan. Merasa terpukul. Sangat terpukul. Mungkin harus Author bantu dengan tinju cinta(*Takeda Shingen &amp; Laksamana Garp mode ON)

"Dan?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Aku gak bakalan ikut." balas Zhuge Dan.

"Bukan kamu." sahut Xiahou Ba.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Dan?" tanya Wang Yuanji.

"..."

"Orang ngomong nyahut, oi..."

"KALIAN LAGI NGETROLL GUE HAH!? GUE JAWAB DIANGGAP SALAH, GUE GAK JAWAB MALAH LAIN ARTI LAGI!" bentak Zhuge Dan, OOC.

"Paman Deng Ai, bagaimana?" tanya Xiahou Ba, cuekin Zhuge Dan.

"Saya?" kaget Deng Ai.

"Ah benar juga. Anda tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Sima Zhao.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Deng Ai. "Tapi, apa benar tak apa? Saya dipilih?"

"Tidak ada kesalahan lagi Tuan Deng Ai, anda melengkapi syarat sebagai pemandu." ucap Sima Zhao.

"Baiklah, saya tak akan mengecewakan karena saya terpilih!" ucap Deng Ai dengan bangganya.

Berhasil. Berhasil. Dia kena troll... Kena, kena...

Sepertinya Jin selamat. Sial padahal Author udah nyiapin karung... Buat ngarung Bao Zhi. (Sima Shi: Deng Ai! Kamu harapan Kerajaan satu-satunya!) tenanglah, kita lihat apakah dia bisa sampai ke rumah Author dengan 'selamat'? Mwahahaha! *dikipas ke Hawaii*

-Oh mean!-

.

-OTHER-

.

Inilah kerajaan yang kita tunggu-tunggu, karena itu Author udah buat 1000 rencana nista khusus. Oh ya, Author kesayangan kita "Aiko Ishikawa" memperpastisipasikan Red Hare sebagai calon yang siap diculik*salah* didonorkan*salah* disambit*salah lagi* pokoknya calon lah, tapi. Karena akan ada perjalanan dan Red Hare itu cepetnya kayak becak*salah* eh, motor... DIA GAK BOLE! *disambit pake rumput jerami* dan dari "Yanagi277"(Bener gak tulisannya? Ragu nih-plak) dia meminta untuk sang raja Gorilla menjadi pemandu dari boss Kecoa. *Diburu Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu pake indomie-ITU INDOMIE BUAT APA!?*

Eniwei, biarkan Other kerajaan tak bernama ini memasuki babak utama dalam sidang rapat hanya di RC*I ini(Emang berita tipi?)

Masalahnya, calon-calon yang pada mau dibawa kok error semua ya? Mulai deh, dari Diao Chan. Maap, dia cakepnya minta ampun, Zuo Ci. Maap, Lu Bu udah trauma setiap kali ada Zuo Ci, padahal selama gameplay Zuo Ci gak pernah gangguin Lu Bu, ya? Yang selalu digangguin kan Cao Cao *plak* Meng Huo? Wah ini bole juga, kan bisa numpang gajah. HIHIHIHIHIHI *ketawa setan-Kok elo?* Zhang Liao. Lah, ini anak masih ada di Lu Bu's Forces apah?

"Ayah..." Panggil Lu Lingqi, udah pusing ama para peserta yang siap diculik,eh,dibawa buat jadi pemandu.

"Oi, Mango! Kamu aja!" sahut Yuan Shao, ngenyampo jenggotnya(?)

"Namaku Meng Huo!" teriak Meng Huo berserk.

"Mango kan manis!" balas Yuan Shao, sewot.

"Bener juga, ya" gumam Meng Huo, dengan polos atau begonya.

Nak.

"Yaudah, kalian tentuin siapa yang bakalan dipilih!" bentak Lu Bu.

Semua nyiapin kertas. Pulpen. Dan gak lupa ama kakulator*Buat apa?*

Hening tercipta, Lu Lingqi masih meratapi semua orang yang dengan seriusnya mengisi nama yang bakalan di bawa, minus Zhang Jiao yang cuma numpang bikin pulau disana.

Tak lama, Diao Chan segera mengecek pilihan seluruh orang yang ditulis dengan tulusnya(?) dan pemenang yang (tidak) beruntuny adalah:

Dong Zhuo.

Lu Bu, cengo'. Pura-pura gak tahu saat Diao Chan memberitahu siapa yang disetujui oleh para orang-orang di Other ini. Ya udah, deh. Mau gak mau, merekapun sepakat untuk pergi, hubungan ayah dan anak yang mengharukan sekali ya. *KAGAK!*

Oke Miina, ini kesempatannya~ Silakan buat tantangan apa yang harus ditempuh oleh para kaisar yang mendapatkan surat ini~ Dalam perjalanan yang sangat panjang, seperti kata pepatah: Tuntunlah ilmu sampai Negri Indonesia*PEMBOHONG* Yosh! Silahkan memberikan mereka tantangan apapun dan bebas berapun!

.

.

.

Wa: Huhuhu~ Wa udah banyak sekali tantangannya... Tinggal main tunjuk aja mana dulu yang mau dipakai...

Aupu: *speechless*


	5. Chapter 5

Nurufufufu~ Wa mau diburu nurunurunurunurunuru~ *Dilempar* karena itu wa kabur dulu~ *tervang dengan kecepatan Mach 20*

_**Ashura603**_:

Ahaha... Kalau Lingqi, terlalu dingin... Tapi dia imut, walaupun wa tetep setia dengan keiimutan Xing Cai *plak* wokeh, here it's go! Thanks!

_**Yanagi277**_:

Yosh, Other akan menaruh harap sebesar-besarnya pada Lu Bu. *Dong Zhuo: Gue kagak!?* nurufufufu~ Tangkap wa kalau bisaaaa! *bergerak dalam keadaan cair dengan kecepatan Mach 20* Thanks!

_**Scarlet n' Blossoms:**_

Yuanji memang sangat menyueramkan... *sigh* dan Hiu, mendapatkan ajalnya! *dilempar piao* hm? Tanda tangan? *plak* tantangan? Oke! *catat* Nurufufufu~ Wa mau ke Hawaii dulu~ *terbang* Thanks!

_**Aiko Ishikawa:**_

Yap, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi~ Nurunurunurunurunurunuru~ *plak* Kalau soal tersesat, itu udah jadi salah seorang rencanaku~ *plak* Thanks!

.

-_I see_-

.

Perjalanan segera dimulai, sebelumnya semua harus berkumpul di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. *SEJAK KAPAN!?* tempat itu berupa daratan JuLu timur, tempat ritual si kakek Zhang Jiao dan tentu saja Author Wa yang sangat cintah sama ritual menempatkan tempatnya disana tanpa sepengetahuan Zhang Jiao. Kalau dia tahu, pasti Author diusir soalnya selesai dipakai gak pernah dirapiin. *emang perpustakaan?*

"Dimana Author itu?" tanya Cao Cao, melipat tangannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada tanah tak bersalah. *Kasian tanahnya-plak*

"Hei, disini ada tulisan" ucap Deng Ai, memperhatikan sebuah keranjang, terbuat dari logam. Ini alat ritual Zhang Jiao pastinya.

_**'Gosok baskom(?) ini dan akan ada jin yang mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu'**_

Kok jadi dongeng anak-anak, _Thor_?

"Ini beneran?" tanya Pang Tong, gak percaya. Atau sulit dipercaya. Atau bener-bener gak mau percaya. Atau-*DIEM*

"Sialan, Kerajaanku disebut-sebut! Mwahaha!" ucap Sima Yi, menambahi dengan tawa sebagai akhir kalimat.

"Hm... Ding Feng, coba digosok." perintah Sun Jian, mulai curiga.

Dengan biadab, Ding Feng udah bawa-bawa detergen, sikat, sama aer. Liu Bei, hampir _sweatdrop _ngeliat tingkah Ding Feng. Dia kesini jadi pemandu, atau jadi tukang cuci? Bomat, Ding Feng segera mencuci segala arah keranjang besar khusus ritual itu. Selesai, dengan semua itu, sesosok hewan(?) berkaki 6(?), bermata 8(?) dan berwarna hitam-Oh maaf, itu laba-laba*dilempar*

"Haha! Kalian sudah tiba rupanya!" teriak Author tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Pang Tong hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Lho!? Kok munculnya disana!?" tanya Cao Cao, kaget. Banget.

"Hah? _Oh_, kalian kira wa bakalan muncul di sana, _ya_~? Ahaha, wakan bukan jin..."

Habis itu Author digebukin rame-rame pake itu keranjang.

"Ampuuuuun!" teriak Author.

"Apapun itu, sekarang ngapain, _thor_?" tanya Pang De, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kamu penyelamat, prajurit _Eropa_(?) gini, ya..." Author segera berdiri dengan wajah memar layaknya habis disengat 20 lebah sekaligus, berjalan kearah keranjang yang baru dicuci Ding Feng, dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. "Untung tidak basah"

Semua hanya menatap _'Kok bisa?_' ya, mana tahu udah dipasang _water barrier_, siapa yang pasang? Jangan tanya, Author juga gak tahu. *plak*

Dan kita baru menyadari bahwa Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo, gak kebagian _dialog_. *diburu*

"_Oh ya_, sebelum kita memulai. Tuan Cao Cao, anda dapat telepon dari anakmu" ucap Author memberikan sebuah kaleng yang berujung sebuah benang.

Ini benang nyusur kemana ya?

"_Halo_?" sapa Cao Cao, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang akan menjawabnya.

"Halo, ayah... Ini Cao Pi" jawab sang pangeran es dari negeri salju di Asia Tenggara*SEJAK KAPAN ASIA TENGGARA ADA SALJU!?* Cao Pi.

"Ada apa nak? Ayah sedang berjuang agar kamu tidak diculik..."

Yang liat cuma _missu-missu_, belum juga dimulai _'event'nya_.

"Nggak, tapi aku baru dapet surat tantangan juga" jawab Cao Pi.

"Buset, kamu apain anakku _Thor_?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Tanyakan pada Author Blossoms 'n Scarlet, _bro_" ucap Author, keren *Tapi pas dipraktek, gak jadi keren*

"Ini yah, aku disuruh buat nyukur jenggot Ayah nantinya, jadi cepat pulang, ya. Ntar aku _bonus_in nyukur kumis sama alis juga" ucap Cao Pi.

Yang denger bersorak setuju *diventung Cao Cao*

"Huapah-?" kaget Cao Cao, _OOC_.

Mampus kamu Cao Cao, kita akan lihat Cao Cao tanpa jenggot, kumis, ama alis. Ntar Author _bonus_in bulu ketek ama rambutnya juga dicukur. Tapi tidak deh untuk bulu ketek, ntar Author mati muda.

"Jadi apa tantangannya?" tanya Lu Bu, sosok yang sempat terabaikan.

"_Nurufufufu_~ Ini _event_~ Bukan tantangan~" Koreksi Author, sok.

"Dimana mahkluk manapun yang lihat ini adalah tantangan hidup dan mati..." ucap Pang Tong, _agresif_.

"_Event _akan dimulai, jadi jangan banyak protes!" teriak Author, segera menarik keluar sesuatu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. *Yang berada diatas bisa kena _Uppercut_-diburu*

Semua menatap dengan seksama, terkejut dan sontak. Mencoba mencerna apa yang mereka lihat dan jawaban pertama terlontarkan oleh Dong Zhuo.

"Kertas putih?" tanya Dong Zhuo.

"Bukan, ini _tissue toilet_" Author mengoreksi.

Kesekian kalinya Author digebuk pake keranjang besi.

"Ampuuuuuun!" teriak Author untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kamu serius tidak, _eh_!?" tanya Pang De, udah termakan emosi.

"Ini puasa! Ini puasaaaa!" teriak Author.

"..." Liu Bei, masih semangat 45 mengantuk-antukkan keranjang itu pada Author.

"Ini adengan kekerasan!" teriak Author kembali. "Ini _fic _untuk anak-anak!"

"Itu benar, sebaiknya kita tak perlu memukulinya lagi" ucap Deng Ai angkat bicara.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Deng Ai, segera berhenti terus ngecek _rated_. Benar, ini _fic _untuk anak-anak, namun bukan general. Tentu saja, banyak bahasa yang tak akan dimengerti anak umur 1 tahun. *Anak umur satu tahun mana juga yang mau baca!?*

"_Fyuh_, makasih Deng Ai. Kamu dewaku sekarang" ucap Author menyembah Deng Ai.

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Mulai aja, _Thor_!" bentak Sima Yi, udah gak sabar.

"_Oh_? Segitu tak sabarnya kah kamu mengikuti _event_~?" Author segera meratapi Sima Yi. "Baiklah, wa akan serius"

Udara terasa tercengkam, dingin, dan tidak bersahabat bahkan saat lewat tadi seakan-akan dia mengatakan "_Kasihan deh lo_" untuk para kaisar-kaisar _Dynasty Warriors_ ini. Dong Zhuo, sudah keringat dingin, Deng Ai sudah kalut, Liu Bei udah pasaran,_eh_,penasaran, dan Ding Feng lagi jemur baju***plak***

"Kartu ini jumlahnya ada 5" ucal Author, suaranya terdengar serius, walau menurut telinga masing-masing suaranya nyebelin. "Warnanya tergolong dari lambang kerajaan masing-masing"

_**Wei, Aquamarine.**_

_**Wu, Maroon.**_

_**Shu, Virdian.**_

_**Other, Yellow.**_

_**Jin, Cerulean.**_

"Menurutmu, jika kuberikan kartu ini sesuai dengan _warna kematian_. Apa yang akan terjadi _ya_?" tanya sang Author, mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan.

"..."

Udara benar-benar terasa tidak bersahabat, dan terasa begitu tipis. Diantara mereka ada beberapa yang tidak dapat bernafas _normal_, padahal oksigen tersebar dimana-mana, tapi cara menghirupnya terasa sulit sekali.

Terlalu sulit.

"Yang pertama adalah, **Wei**" Author berbisik.

Cao Cao dan Pang De, segera tersontak. Sesaat, mereka seperti berhenti bernafas.

"_Aquamarine_, bagian dari warna biru. Dan, yang mendapatkan warna ini-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Akan mati karena air"**_

.

.

.

Wa: Plot Twist!

Aupu: GENRENYA OI!

Wa: Tenang saja miina, Fic ini tetap tak ada unsur _**Horror/Mystery/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**_ dan tetap akan menjadi _**Humor/Parody**_. Jadi, bagi yang udah ketakutan, kalau sudah tak berani membaca, ya... _It's up to ya'_, seperti yang wa katakan. _**"Tak ada unsur Horror"**_


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Event

Nurunurunurunurunurunuru~ wa habis balik dari kejaran roket-roket yang haus darah~ *plak* Eniwei, LoC!

_**Scarlet 'n Blossoms:**_

Nurufufufufu~ Wa gak bakalan kok, lagipula wa masih sayang nyawa gak kayak OC-OCku yang baru lahir udah mati*ELUKAN AUTHORNYA!?* ah, ya... Kira-kira seperti tenggelam~ Atau mati digilas kapal... *Liat _rate _oi!* Sangkyu!

_**Yanagi277:**_

Nurufufufu~ Karma-kun, kamu harus belajar kembali dari kesalahanmu sebelum mengejek orang lain~ *nata rambut Karma dengan kecepatan Mach 20* ah, Pang De, kan pemandu. Wa sudah ada trik terselubung kok~ Nurunurunurunurunurunuru~ Sangkyu!

_**Aiko Ishikawa:**_

Huohohoho~ Terima kasih~ Ding Feng itu seram sih kalau perannya dibuat serius, ntar tambah _horror _*dibanting* Nurufufufufu~ Jadi putri duyung? Cantik juga nih~ *plak* Sangkyu!

_**WARNING: (WALAUPUN HUMOR/PARODY, TAPI TANTANGAN YANG DIBERIKAN BERSIFAT ANGST. ANGST RINGAN*atau cuma wa yang merasa begitu?* Adengan selanjutnya bersifat tidak Bishiawi*?* berani membaca? Yosh!)**_

.

-_Cao Cao..._-

.

_Sesak_.

Dia bahkan tak berani membuka matanya untuk saat ini, rasanya mencengkram tenggorokannya dan memaksanya untuk memelintirkannya. Gelembung ciptaan yang disemburlah lewat suara yang tercekat, membuatnya sadar.

Dia kini berada di dalam air. Entah itu laut atau sungai, tapi airnya asin kayaknya laut deh. (_Gak penting deh_)

Keeempat alat geraknya tak bisa bergerak sesuai yang diinginkan, diikat dengan rantai pada bongkahan batu yang besar, menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berapa didasar dan membuatnya merasakan perih tanpa oksigen.

Author tak memberikanmu insang, maaf. **KOEI **tak mengijinkan. (_**EMANG KOEI PERNAH MENGIJINKANMU**_!?)

_Berontak._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Berteriak._

_Hasilnya sia-sia._

Tak mungkin bisa menahan, tubuhnya perlahan bergerak perlahan, pakaiannya yang membungkus dirinya tetap tak bisa melindunginya, air terlalu cair. Namun dapat membunuhmu selayak kamu berada didalam penjara tanpa jendela. Tapi, ini jauh lebih buruk, pandanganmu hanya akan teralihkan pada kegelapan.

_Gelap_. Yang akan membawamu pergi. Akhir yang berkemauan baik mungkin akan menjemputmu.

_Mungkin_.

"Tuan Cao Cao! Tuan Cao Cao!"

Teriakan nama itu entah masuk pada telinga Cao Cao yang sudah tertutupi gumpalan air, atau hanya menjadi suara cicitan tanpa arti. Layar kaca tebal yang menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk melihat permukaan air itu, tak disangka sebenarnya Cao Cao hanya berada pada sebuah tank, dan layar kaca tebal tepat dibawahnya membuat semua yang berada diluar sana pasti menemukan sosok seorang Cao Cao.

_'Prang_!'

Pukulan pertama.

_'Prang_!'

Pukulan kedua.

_'Prang_!'

Pukulan ketiga.

_'Prang_!'

Pukulan keempat. Kaca ini tak mau pecah, jangankan pecah retak sedikit saja tidak bisa. Pandangan mengerikan itu sudah seolah-olah terapung tak bernyawa, ayolah Pang De! Kamu bisa lebih dari itu!

_'Prang_!'

Tetesan air mulai mencair didekat sepatu Pang De, dengan kaget dia meratapi retakan itu. Tak tinggal diam, Pang De segera meluncurkan serangan kembali dengan _Dual Ji_-nya.

Yang membuat itu retak.

Bukanlah Pang De.

Jadi siapa?

Siapa?

SIAPA? (_Disumpel sepatu_)

Retakan itu semakin melebar, dan seketika tekanan air meningkat dan mendorong retakan kaca itu dengan kasar. _Yah_! Pecah! Akhirnya, Pang De segera menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang mengikat Cao Cao, dan mencoba menyadarkannya beberapa kali.

"Tuan Cao Cao! Tuan Cao Cao!" teriak Pang De, menekan kulit yang melindungi tulang yang menjaga jantung itu. Hentakan pertama dan seterusnya dilanjutkan secara seirama dengan hati-hati, jika tidak Cao Cao akan benar-benar mati!

Cao Cao sudah lebih dari 20 menit berada didalam tank itu. Menabjubkan, manusia biasa tak akan bertahan paling lama 5 menit, tidak 3 menit tidak bernafas saja itu akan meremas paru-parumu.

"_Uhuk_!" semburan air segera terlontar dari mulut Cao Cao, selamat! Dia terlalu banyak menelan air, Pang De berhenti menekan jantungnya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengagetkan Cao Cao, atau dia akan mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Tuan Cao Cao, syukurlah!" ucap Pang De.

"_Uhk_..." Cao Cao memegang kepalanya, rambutnya yang basah dan topinya yang sepertinya sudah lama terlepas selama berada didalam tank itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Kita harus kembali ke Kerajaan-"

"Jangan..." Cao Cao mengumam. "_Event_... Belum selesai..."

Jangan pernah, kabur dari sang _Author_. _Bishie_, karena event kali ini, berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. _Author _yang melihat bahwa Pang De dan Cao Cao berhasil menempuh kartu _'Aquamarine'nya _tersenyum puas, penuh arti. Disampingnya, terdapat seorang bocah yang kelihatannya sama-atau lebih muda dari _Author_.

"_Ne, ne,_ kurasa tembakanku meleset?" tanya Sura, ya bocah berambut panjang _silver-purple-black _dan beriris _Lavender _gelap itu hanya menaruh panahnya disebelah pundaknya.

"_Ya_, lain kali hati-hati atau wa tak akan memaafkanmu~" ucap _Author_, masih meratapi dari kejauhan.

"_Geez_, sejak awal sebenarnya kamu ingin saya menembak kearah kaca itu, _kan_?" tanya Sura.

"Sura, anda buta. Jangan samakan yang bisa melihat denganmu yang buta itu." ucap _Author_, mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan pada Sura.

"_Huuh_..." Sura hanya menggerutu, ya dia punya masalah pada pengelihatan tapi _Author _sepertinya hanya senang mempermainkannya, padahal Sura sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kakakmu akan bangga padamu," ucap _Author_, menepuk kepala Sura dan menggelusnya.

"_Ehe_~" Sura membalas dengan tertawa lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat _idiot_.

Kembali pada _teritory JuLu_ timur, dalam keranjang besi itu, Cao Cao dan Pang De segera disemburkan secara sengaja. Tempat itu benar-benar sama praktisnya dengan _teleport _(Dan jangan bilang-bilang Zhang Jiao! Ntar dia buka usaha 20 _Yuan _bagi yang ingin pergi jalan-jalan pake keranjang ritualnya!) Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Lu Bu, dan Sima Yi yang melihat keadaan Cao Cao, hampir dibuat _shock _oleh 'permainan' _event _yang menabjubkan ini.

"Selamat~ Kelihatannya Wei, berhasil." ucap _Author_, lagi-lagi muncul dibelakang. Pang Tong langsung kena geger otak(?)

"Pe-permainan macam apa ini!?" tanya Liu Bei, serasa tidak terima atas semua perlakuan _Author_.

"Selanjutnya _**Shu**_, warna _**Virdian **_yang tergolong hijau ini memiliki arti kematian yang berbeda..."

_Author_, mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hijau pekat itu, dan mengarahkannya kehadapan Liu Bei dan Pang Tong.

"..._**Mati karena racun,**_"

.

-_Liu Bei..._-

.

**'deg'**

Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ini menyakitkan untuk dilihat, Liu Bei sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok. Mencoba menyeret kakinya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kelopak putih itu siagap dikalahkan oleh garis-garis merah yang membuat asap hijau ini memasuki lewat sela-sela matanya. _Saliva _mengalir dari tepi mulut yang dibuka lebar secara sengaja itu.

Paru-parunya menuntut atas keadilan, sayang aja Ma Chao gak boleh ikut *ditombak dari kejauhan* untuk kesekian kalinya Liu Bei terbatuk, batuk darah berbau karat dan itu menjijikkan.

_WUSH_!

Angin segera menerpa, beberapa asap memang sempat dijauhkan, tapi mereka akan tetap melawan arus demi _'event' _*Racunnya hidup!?*

"Tuan Liu Bei, tolong bertahan sedikit lagi" Pang Tong mencoba memerintah yang tak sepantasnya, tapi keadaan seperti ini dia harus.

"Tong..." Liu Bei menyebut nama sosok pendek dihadapannya.

_'Tong? Longtong maksudnya?'_ pikir Pang Tong gak penting.

_WUSH_!

Seluruh asap hijau itu seketika terdorong kuat, agar tak mendekat dengan Liu Bei maupun Pang Tong.

Maupun Pang Tong?

_Dem_, lagi-lagi anginnya bukan perbuatan Pang Tong, _eh_?

Pang Tong, segera menaruh Liu Bei diatas tongkatnya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sebelum gas beracun itu mengejar lagi. _Author _yang ngintip pake _lup_(Teropongkan mahal!-plak) hanya cekikikan.

"Makasih~ Kakekku Pang Tong selamat~" ujar sang _Author_, melepaskan pandangannya dari _Lup_.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Tu-Tuan Liu Bei...?" tanya Saru, bocah berambut _navy blue_, namun disisi telinga warnanya sedikit lebih terang, dengan iris laut.

"Dia selamat bukan?" tanya _Author _polos.

"_E-ehm_... Kupikir ka-kamu men-me-me-mengh-hwatirkannya..." ucap Saru menghela pendek.

"Sudahlah, mereka berhasil _toh_." sahut _Author _segera merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kalau dia membawa Huang Zhong, wa pasti akan membantunya."

"Anda tidak adil..."

"_Ohou_...?" _Author _melempar lirikan tajam kearah Saru.

"Ti-tidak! _A-ah_! Sa-sakit! Ma-maafkan saya!"

Warna _Virdian _memang begitu tenang, maka kematian yang tenang adalah racun, perlahan-lahan merusak seluruh bagian tubuhmu dan mencekat pernafasanmu. Tapi mereka selamat, _Author _hanya bisa menghela lega.

.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya _Author _yang sudah berada di _Teritory JuLu._

"PERJALANAN MACAM APA INI!?" Bentak Cao Cao dan Liu Bei, ngehajar Author pake keranjang besi.

"Nyaaaagh!?"

"Renungkan nasibmu..." sahut Pang De.

Pang Tong, hanya mengangguk. Ding Feng, ngerekam(?), Sun Jian kalut, Lu Bu masih sok gagah, Dong Zhuo tidur(Ini peserta yang siap jadi selanjutnya) Sima Yi, kipas-kipas, dan Deng Ai bikin sumur dengan bornya(Kurang kerjaan om?)

"Apapun itu! Selanjutnya _**Other**_!" teriak _Author _yang akhirnya selamat dari pukulan Cao Cao dan Liu Bei. "_**Yellow**_! Tantangan mati kehabisan darah!"

"SINI KAMU!" Teriak Cao Cao dan Liu Bei ngejar _Author_.

"EMAAAAAK!" Author langsung lari ngebut lagi.

.

-_Lu Bu..._-

.

Darah pekat itu mencair hampir dari seluruh permukaan. Lewat pipa besi yang menusuk seisi tubuhnya, mengaliri darah seperti jus yang dihisap lewat sedotan. Badan sebesar itu juga tak akan bertahan lama, untuk sekedar pipa besar itu.

Mustahil jika dia masih hidup, tapi kenapa tidak? Kalian tak kenal dengan yang namanya _'The mighty kecoa-english payah-Lu Bu'_!? *dikejar kecoa beneran pake tombak-KECOA BISA PAKE TOMBAK YE SEKARANG!?*

_'Crash'_

Menyakitkan, tapi-Ini aneh. Darah yang mengalir tiba-tiba masuk lagi lewat sela-sela lubang tersebut. Aneh, tapi nyata. Seketika sosok gajah berkulit hitam _AKA _Dong Zhuo, segera datang dengan muka pucat sehabis ngeliat monster berkaki 6-Eh, maaf itu laba-laba. *diburu* (Laba-laba: Et dah, gue masuk _event _lagu...)

Dong Zhuo, yang melihat keadaan Lu Bu, hanya bisa bersorak(?)

"Hoi! Ayah kurang hajar, aku bisa mati nih!" bentak Lu Bu, dia masih bisa berteriak dalam keadaan seperti itu, memang tidak bisa diremehkan nih kecoa (*Diburu kecoa beneran pake pistol-ITU PISTOL DAPET DARIMANA!?)

"Tenang anakku, kamu beruntung punya ayah baek hatey kayak aye..." ucao Dong Zhuo mendadak _OOC_, mendadak kesurupan Zhang He (*Dicakar)

_'Badanmu ceking(?) mending tadi gue pilih sendiri pemandunya.'_ batin Lu Bu.

Dong Zhuo, dengan siagap segera mencabuti seluruh pipa besi yang menusuk tubuh Lu Bu, jangan dibayangkan atau kalian tidak akan tidur siang nanti *gak jelas*. _Author _segera tersenyum kemenangan, sang _Yellow _berhasil miina.

"Berhasil, kamu memang Dewa Kematian, Ukou." ucap _Author_, menaruh telunjuk disudut bibirnya.

"Aku ini pendeta, maaf saja, ya." sahut Ukou, berambut landak(*Sepupu jauh Gan Ning-disambit daun sirih(?)) hitam dan pakaiannya berlengan panjang.

"Pendeta? Kamu ini _'Greed'_, salah satu penerus Raja Iblis." sahut _Author_.

"..." Ukou tak berminat untuk menjawab.

"Apapun itu, kemampuanmu mengendalikan darah memang pas untuk kematian _event _Lu Bu ini."

"Kamu sebut itu kematian, tapi tak ada yang mati."

"_See rated, Greed..._"

Ukou, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Jika dia manusia, pasti kini dia menghela nafas. Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo, selamat. Lu Bu, yang nyaris kehabisan darah, mendapat pertolongan dari Ukou sang _Greed_. Masih dua yang tersisa...

.

"_Aaaah_, tubuhmu kayak keju..." sahut _Author _mengambil parutan. _Laper_...

"AKU BUKAN KEJU!" bentak Lu Bu kesal.

"SINI LO _THOR_!" Cao Cao dan Liu Bei masih ngejar.

"GYAAAAAH! BOLAK BALIK DIKEJAR _FANS_(salah) MULU!" teriak _Author _lari, sambil ngacak-acak kedua kartu itu. "_**Wu, Maroon**_..."

Sun Jian tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ding Feng, segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Sun Jian.

"Akan mati tersimbah darah..."

"HIAAAAAH!" Cao Cao, segera mengeluarkan aura _'Chaos'_nya siap menebas _Author_.

"GYAAAAAAH! CAO PI! _SAVE MEEEE!_"

-_Sementara itu_-

"Hatsyuu!" Cao Pi, bersin.

"Anda kedinginan, Tuan Cao Pi?" tanya Xu Zhu, memaksa bao zhi memasuki mulutnya, wajahnya sudah mirip hamster dengan makanan di kantung pipi. "Padahal selalu berkeringat, nyem-nyem..."

"Apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir?" tanya Cao Pi, lanjut ngasah gunting buat ngemotong jenggot Cao Cao pas pulang nanti.

.

-_Sun Jian..._-

.

"KEKEKEKEKEK!" Tawanya terdengar jelas ditelinga Sun Jian.

Sun Jian, mencoba berlari secepat mungkin. Jubahnya sudah berkali-kali robek terkena _Scythe _dari mahkluk yang tengah terbang mengejarnya, tak henti-hentinya mengayunkan _Scythe _yang seolah terlihat terbang-_kan emang terbang_? Itu. Rambut putihnya jadi sedikit berantakan, entah sudah berapa lama Sun Jian berlari.

Dari mahkluk itu. Mahkluk itu tampak seperti anak kecil, dengan tubuh-tubuh yang terpisahkan, atau sebenarnya... Mahkluk itu, tak punya leher, wajah, lengan, maupun lutut? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia hanya roh yang memakai pakaian?

_'crash'_

Satu tebasan merobek baju Sun Jian, pada bagian punggung. Sedikit tergores, tapi darah yang dilumurkan tidak banyak.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Ding Feng, segera menyerang mahkluk itu dengan hanya kepalan tangannya.

"Ding Feng!" teriak Sun Jian dikagetkan.

"Maaf saya terlambat!" teriak Ding Feng kembali.

"Tidak, kamu tepat pada waktunya."

Mahkluk itu sedikit terlempar, namun seketika dia segera terbang dengan kelajuan tercepatnya dan menyerang Ding Feng, secara membabi buta dengan _Scythe_-nya.

"_Nonemo! Nonemo! Nonemo!_" teriak mahkluk itu sedari tadi.

"Ugh..." Ding Feng, tetap berusaha menahan tiap serangan tanpa arah itu, sulit untuk dilihat gerakannya.

"_The tiger of the Jiang Dong_, beraski!" teriak Sun Jian menebas mahkluk itu dengan pedangnya, tak ingin melihat Ding Feng, yang menggantikannya mati.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Tenang! Cao Cao, Liu Bei, dan Lu Bu bisa hidup. Kita pasti juga bisa!" teriak Sun Jian, penuh _motivasi_.

"Yang Mulia... SAYA TERHARU!"

"Iye! Tapi jangan nangis juga kali!"

Satu tebasan dari Sun Jian, dan mahkluk itu segera meledak dengan sendirinya. Sun Jian, merasa bodoh karena sempat takut, padahal dia bisa melawannya jika dia mau.

_Author_, yang lagi-lagi mengintip hanya bisa mengeryitkan dagu dan dahinya.

"Cepat sekali... Kamu mengecewakan, Nonemo. Setidaknya buat mereka ketakutan." sahut _Author_.

"Ahahaha!" tawa Nonemo, muncul disamping _Author_.

"GAK LUCU!"

.

Cao Cao dan Liu Bei, yang dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Author sambil pegang pedang masing-masing, mengeluarkan aura yang lebih dari sekedar menyeramkan. Dong Zhuo, sampe gak berani dekat-dekat, Sima Yi hanya kipas-kipas.

"Lama menunggu? Warna _**Virdian **_itu indah, wa jadi binggung harus bagaimana." sahut _Author _muncuk dibelakang Sima Yi.

"ET DAH!" lata Sima Yi. "Ngapain kau dibelakang sana!?"

"Hm... Wa gak tahu mau bikin _event _apa lagi, khusus Sima Yi, dia bebas deh."

Setelah itu _Author _diburu para _Bishie _kecuali Sima Yi dan Deng Ai pake keranjang besi itu lagi.

Eniwei, maju ke-_Event_-

_**KE-2! **_*_drum rolls_*

.

.

.

Wa: Ahahaha! Ada 4 karakter nyempil!

Aupu: 5! Termasuk elo!

Wa: Ah ya, ke-4 itu tak lain adalah OCku. Tapi, Saru dan Sura ada yang kenal? Dia adalah bawahan Diao Chan~ *_gakadayangnanya_* Keep reading, miina! Kasih masukan kalau ada kesalahan dan wa akan memperbaikinya *ambil tang(?)*


	7. Chapter 7: 2nd Event

Oke, ini chapter berapa? *ngecek* 7 ya? Wah, baru chapter tujuh tapi hiatusnya lama juga ya *ngomong apa siape lu-ama kabut asap* eniwei, Repieeee!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ah, itu ide paling bagus... Kenapa baru dikasih tahu sekarang? *udah lama oi, dan bisa-bisa ini jadi tema horror* Kita buat adengan Sun Jian ala-ala ending Oichi SenBasa 2 Heroes... *angguk-plak* Ho oh, kakekku jangan ada yang berani macem-macem! *diburu Harimau* Thanks for the review!

Ashura603:

Bukan, ini pernistaan. Thanks for the review!

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Hoho, tantanganku tak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi... *plak*

Saru: Yo-yoroshiku...

Sura: Halo! *lambai tangan juga*

Lu Bu itu pasti isi tubuhnya ada armor juga... Harusnya wa tenggelemin dia... *duakk* Thanks for the review!

.

-Scene one-

.

Di ruang hampa yang penuh pasir, atau begitulah mereka menyebutnya *Gak ada yang nyebut kek gitu!* tapakan kaki yang tertinggal jauh oleh para pemilik sendal-nya, kini berlangsung jauh entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan.

Mengharukan. *dor*

"Oi, oi ini dimana... Dan napa kita tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Sun Jian merasa di teleport tanpa permisi.

"Ini padang pasir, kayaknya ini di sunagakure, deh." balas Pang Tong ngaco.

"Kukira ini padang pasir." gumam Liu Bei manggut-manggut.

Semua langsung pasang muka You don't say kearah Liu Bei. Kirain kami kagak tahu apa ini padang pasir? Tadi juga Pang Tong udah nyebut duluan. *geleng-geleng*

"Terus kita disuruh apa?" tanya Ding Feng curiga. *Berani curiga lu?* "Berani, lah Thor..."

Jangan jawab ketikan dalan bintang(Kurung terlalu mainstream-KAN EMANG BUKAN KURUNG) Ding Feng. Catet. JANGAN!

"Ya kamu jangan jawab aku juga..." balas Ding Feng, sewot.

Udah, ntar Readers binggung. Gara-gara kamu.

Ding Feng yang tak bersalah kena bekalnya. *Batu oi*

Baiklah, perjalanan padang pasir entah apa namanya itu, mereka berjalan. Langkah pertama ditempuh sampai langkah-langkah kesekiannya dan jadilah es krim *iya wa juga gak ngerti*

By any chances, mereka udah berjalan 45 sentimeter lho.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Pang De, yang melihat Cao Cao makin lama mirip kayak orang depresi.

"Oi Pang Tong, bisa gak kamu bikin angin topan trus bawa kita kesana?" tanya Ding Feng, meliriki pria tua disebelahnya.

"Enak aja kamu suruh-suruh. Memang ini angin topan punya nenekmu apa?" tanya Pang Tong korek kuping.

Udah, Ding Feng nyerah untuk masuk kedalam dialog lagi.

"Kita tak tahu tujuan kita, apa boleh buat..." Deng Ai menimpali.

"Benar juga... Author itu belum memberikan tujuan kita di Event kali ini." Pang De mengangguk setuju.

Baiklah, tujuannya adalah...

*Drum rolls*

JALAN SAMPAI NEMU COWOK CAKEP!

"ELU NYULIK SIAPA LAGI THOR!?"

Ini masih rahasia, yang anaknya ganteng en tamvan jangan salahkan wa kalau mati kekeringan ditengah padang pasir karena tidak ada air. Jadi, cepatlah.

"Ini Author memang tega..." sahut Pang De, mulai gelisah(geli-geli basah).

"Sial, gimana kalau anak, ku? Muahaha..." Sima Yi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa, walau sebenarnya dia takut. Takut Sima Shi diambil. (Sima Zhao: PAPA GAK SAYANG AKUU!)

"Hm... Bagaimana ini, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ding Feng, akhirnya nonggol lagi.

"Tenang aja, anak, ku kan satu ada yang mirip Lu Bu(baca: Sun Quan), ada yang mirip Zhang Liao(Baca: Sun Ce) trus, Sun Shang Xiang pasti aman..." Sun Jian berpikir sepositive mungkin tapi dia salah satu hal.

Zhang Liao itu ganteng tahu. (*Author digantung)

"Anak, ku... Ah sudahlah." Liu Bei tak mengacuhkan anaknya.

"..." Pang Tong hampir berteriak 'kejam' tapi ingat-ingat tenggorokannya udah tak bisa lagi berteriak selantang dua puluh tahun lalu(?)

"Hm... Kalau anak, ku disini aku bakalan sial dua kali lipat..." gumam Cao Cao, mikir-mikir kumis dan jenggotnya bakalan jadi kurban.

"Berdoalah bukan Tuan Cao Pi" ucap Pang De.

"Oi, kayaknya aku dilupain." sahut Lu Bu, mendeathglare sekeliling.

"Sialan, aku gak dikasih bagian..." tukas Dong Zhuo sebel(Semua pakai gribel-APAAN INI)

"Tapi anak, mu kan perempuan?" tanya Ding Feng meliriki Lu Bu.

"Oh iya, benar juga." ucap Lu Bu mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum lega.

Dan yang punya anak atau istri cakep bakalan wa taro juga disini.

"CURANG ITU THOR!" Teriak mereka semua, serempak banget.

Yang bakalan wa culik terus ditinggali disini cuma satu kok. Jadi yang sial pasti kalian semua tahu siapa...

Ya. Kalian tahu siapa itu... *horror backround*

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya terlihat sosok bayang-bayang yang terhalangi debu dan pasir yang tertiup angin panas. Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Liu Bei, dan Sima Yi(Lu Bu: Aku! Aku juga!) mengucek-ngucek kedua kelopak mata mereka, mencoba menghentikan kesamaran yang menghempas mereka kedalam situasi yang lebih menyedihkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit jadi bukit, semua menyadari sosok itu.

Itu Author.

"KAU GAK USAH GANGGU TERUS KENAPA!?" tanya Cao Cao ngamuk hampir mencincang sosok itu dengan pedangnya.

Dan kemudian sosok itu menghilang.

Semua terdiam beberapa saat, dan juga sesaat yang sama Cao Cao memasukkan kembali pedangnya pada sarung pedang disisi pinggangnya.

Halusinasi? Entahlah. Sosok itu demikian berubah menjadi Sima Zhao.

"Oh Zhao, kau rupanya." gumam Sima Yi, menepuk pundak Sima Zhao.

"...PAPA!" Teriak Sima Zhao langsung memeluk Sima Yi.

"Oi-oi! Kenapa!? Udah lama disini!?" kaget Sima Yi, hampir jatuh. Jujur saja, Sima Zhao itu gak kalah berat dari Lu Bu yang berarmor.

"Hah? Nggak... Tapi ingatnya Zhao lagi tidur di bawah pohon, tiba-tiba pas bangun Papa udah disini." ucap Sima Zhao polos. "Papa udah pulang?"

Nggak, Zhao. Kamu lihat situasi dulu.

"..." Semua saling meratapi satu sama lain.

Event yang tak ada duanya. Event ini menjurusmu kedalam dunia yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan hanya dengan satu atau dua kalimat saja. Ya, tapi pendek saja oke? Inilah Event terbaru ciptaan Author.

Event Teleport.

"KATANYA GAK BISA DIUNGKAPIN!" teriak semua.

Sampai jumpa di Event selanjutnya, mungkin selanjutnya adalah Event terakhir... So stay tune!

.

.

.

Wa: hm... Sudah wa duga membuat fic Humor dalam keadaan Author Sadist itu memang tak bisa.

Aupu: SADAR LU!?

Wa: eniwei, stay tune! Jaga kesehatan ya yang tinggal di Jambi, Pekanbaru, Kalimantan, dan daerah sekitarnya! Minum air yang banyak! Pakai masker kalau keluar rumah! Dan hati-hati bagi pengendara bermotor!

Aupu: cerewet bener lu.


	8. Chapter 8: End event

Saat membaca ini, pastikan ruanganmu terang dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar. Ya, selamat membaca.

Aupu: Matte! Ini bukannya untuk pembukaan anime! Iyakan! Iyakan!? *Shinp-beep- mode ON*

Wa: Wah, ternyata reviewer kali ini banyak fans Zhang Liao. Yatta...

Aupu: JANGAN KACANGIN AKU!

Scarlet 'n Blossoms... Wuah, baiklah... Oji-san! Cepet tereak! *ambil mic, arahin ke Pang Tong-Ditiup angin* ah ya, pengetikan itu mungkin memang salah ya... Harusnya yang diberi ',' itu "Mungkin, kan" atau akhiran 'kan' lainnya... *salah naro-PADAHAL SENGAJA, KAN LU!?* terima kasih atas ketelitiannya, One-chan! (Scarlet: Gue gak dipanggil!?) dan menjadi pembaca dan pereview setia...

BlackHorizon Knight... Yup, salam kenal! *lambai-lambai* dari genangan air? *masuk ke air, terus liat keatas* MY EYES! *plak* Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu agak terlupakan, gegara udah sering dinista dibanyak fic author lain *alasangakmutu* kalau Zhao yang ilang mah, Sima Yi bodoh amat. *KEJAM* Terima kasih telah mereview!

Aiko Ishikawa... Om Kaco(?), bagi minum...

Cao Cao: Emang aku mirip tukang jual mineral apah?

Wa: mirip-mirip. *ditabok* perasaan wa ya jualan es cincao. *duakk*

*Geser Zhang Liao dan Red Hare berdempetan*

Wa: *stare* iya. Zhang Liao lebih ganteng. *Ditendang pakai kaki belakang Red Hare* ueeeeeh...

*Lirik Zhang He*

Zhang He: Halo~ Mau godain ekie, yaaahh~

Wa: *kabur ke Bulan sama-sama Aiko*

Sima Zhao: tapi aku kayak karakter minor... *pundung*

Wang Yuanji: *pat pat*

Terima kasih sudah jadi pembaca serta pereview setia!

IkaTerbang... Aupu! Aupu! Ada ikan terbang! Tangkap Pu! *tarek-tarek Aupu-Dibanting* yap, Zhang Liao memang ganteng, setelah Xiahou Dun dan Yu Jin... *PLAK* Terima kasih telah mereview!

Hanami... Haha, tak perlu sekaget itu... Mungkin Sima Zhao memang terlupakan *dibanting*

Sima Zhao: Kakaaaak! *lari ke Shi*

Terima kasih telah mereview!

ZhaoYan22... Hontou desu ka? Sudah berapa lamakah kita tak bertemu... *ngecek kalender* ahaha, bagaimana UTSnya? Semoga nilainya memuaskan~ Ohoho, jangan kabur dulu, ZhaoYan-donno... *smirk* Terima kasih telah mereview!

.

-Scene two-

.

Yaaaak... Inilah, Event ke-dua dimana sang Author udah memikirkan eventnya.

Oke eventnya-

...Ntar, gugelnya dihadang T-rex. *ditembak di tempat*

Fine... Eventnya adalah, Author akan memulangkan anak-anaknya-ralat, para pendatang Event ke alamnya(?) karena Author tak punya banyak waktu apalagi membiarkan readersnya menunggu fic-fc lamanya yang gak lanjut-lanjut*Ge-er banget lo thor ada yang mau nungguin elo!* jadi ya, this is the final chapters...

Author persembahkan...

Event of Malapetaka!

*Soundtrack: Yellow Turban rebellion*

Atas keputus(asa)an Author yang tidak punya ide sedikitpun tapi tetep niat melanjutkan, siapa tahu dapet berkah bisa melanjutkan lagi. Dehohoho *ditembak* Author kembali melakukan teleport pada semua hasil tangkapan kembali pada Kerajaan, nya. Tapi karena masih dalam pelatihan gaje, maka...

-Wei-

Sun Jian tiba duluan, tiba di Wei dimana semua damai tenang masih belun ngeh ada Sun Jian yang nonggol entah dimana, serasa kegagahan Daddy Jian kita terlupakan.

Ehem.

Sosok pertama yang menyadari kedatangan Daddy Jian adalah sang Pangeran dari Kutub selatan yang setahun sekali menjalankan ritual di lemari es*ehem* dan namanya adalah Tuan Cao Pi. Yang bicaranya suka singkat-singkat, pantas rambutnya makin lama makin singkat. *apa hubungannya, nak*

"Kamu siapa, ya?" tanya Cao Pi mencoba memikirkan dari lubuk hati yang terdalam(?).

"...Orang tersesat..." lirih Sun Jian. Pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Hah? Orang utan?" Cao Pi membenarkan,eh,menyalahkan.

"...Kamu siapa, ya?" tanya balik Sun Jian curiga.

"Cao Pi-"

"COWPEE!?" sontak dikagetkan Sun Jian yang reflek berteriak gantiin Pang Tong di chapter terdahulu. *Apaan meneh ini*

"Cao Pi! Namaku Cao Pi!" Cao Pi berteriak balik.

Semua orang langsung menoleh, ada yang bisik-bisik bandingin Sun Jian dan Cao Pi, oke Sun Jian kalau soal gagah sia menang, tapi kalau soal keren, Cao Pi menang. Ada yang udah taruhan kirain ada orang berantem, dan yang paling mengesankan,eh,mengesalkan ada yang teriak-teriak gaje kayak, "Berantemin cewek, ya?", "Hajar! Hajar!", "Ayo Yang Mulia CowPee!"

Yang terakhir siapa? Cao Pi mau gantung orangnya.

Gak.

Ralat.

Ehem.

Uhuk*UDAH*

"Aku salah satu yang ikut ke Event, nya Author. Harusnya aku balik ke Wu, tapi malah balik kesini." ucap Sun Jian meluruskan permasalahan.

"Sebagai pemandu?" tanya Cao Pi dengan tampang yang super yakin.

"KAISAR." Sun Jian menekankan intonasi suaranya dengan semangat. Masa' tampang gagah kek gini dibilang pemandu?

"Oh, jadi sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Cao Pi kembali.

"Dibilangin juga aku salah diteleport..." gumam Sun Jian misuh-misuh.

"Jadi Ayahku tak akan pulang?" tanya Cao Pi.

Kepala Sun Jian membayangkan Cao Cao. Hm... Mungkin efek nama, ya. *plak*

"Kurasa tidak, akupun tak tahu dia dimana." ujar Sun Jian.

Cao Pi memandangi Sun Jian pekat-pekat.

Perasaan Sun Jian udah dimatikan hidup-hidup

Tepat.

"Karena Ayah tak akan pulang, kau gantikan dia untukku." ucap Cao Pi mengeluarkan gunting entah di kantong atau belakang punggung. Entahlah. *nak*

"Ha-"

"Sini kucukur rambut dan jenggotmu." ucap Cao Pi sarkastis.

Danger. Danger! Sun Jian langsung lari secepat-cepatnya tak peduli kapan terakhir kalinya dia ikut olimpiade lari(*Gak pernah woi) dia langsung lari secepatnya.

"Balik kau!" Cao Pi segera mengejar Sun Jian.

Pang De cuma ngelirik-ngelirik. Terus jalan lagi. *nak*

Soundtrack: Run, Run, Run!

-Wu-

"Aku dimana! Dengan siapa! Merah, kuning, biru! Dilangit yang hijau!" sorak Cao Cao gak jelas. Betewe yang ikut nada lagunya boleh direkam(*GAK)

"...Anda kenapa, ye." tanya Ding Feng speechless.

"Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang..."

Yang ikuti nadanya harus rekam. Titik.

Author dilempar kaos kaki(bekas) ama Dong Zhuo.

"Yang mulia kamu kemanain?" tanya Ding Feng kembali.

"Entahlah. Harusnya aku yang tanya aku dimana... Dengan siapa... Disini kumenunggu dan bertanya..." Cao Cao lanjut nyanyi sangking stressnya ama warna maroon dimana-mana. Biasa, Wu berlambang merah yang artinya? SEMANGAT! *bwosh*

"Capek aku ngomong sama kamu." Ding Feng misuh-misuh pergi.

Cao Cao meratapi Ding Feng yang pergi dengan sepoi-sepoi angin yang menari-narikan dedaunan yang entah darimana jatuh, kemudian dia meratapi segala arah.

"Penganggu sudah pergi. Sekarang cari kelemahan tempat ini dan minta Cao Pi serang." ujar Cao Cao bergegas pergi.

Papi Cow-Cow pinter ya.

"AKU DENGER THOR!"

Soundtrack: Lu Bu's theme

-Shu-

Lu Bu tersesat. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia tersesat. Dia tersesat diantara kehijauan mulai dari hijau muda, hijau biasa, hijau tua, hijau buyut(*Percayalah, ini gak ada) Lu Bu terjebak. Dan dia baru sadar dia gede sendirian disini, jadi orang liat dia itu kek babon berakses kecoa(*Author dibanting kecoa,eh,Lu Bu)

Eh nggak, ada lagi kok yang tingginya 11-12 ama Lu Bu, walau gak segede dia, kalau segede dia mah cuma Keiji dan Tadakatsu yang bisa bandingin. Itu karakter Samurai Warriors napa disini, ya?

"Keknya aku pernah lihat kamu." ucap Guan Yu, papi yang jenggotnya dua meter(*gak) dan anaknya cakep-cakep minta dikarungin readers(*nak)

Lu Bu menoleh.

"Maaf, salah orang." ucap Lu Bu.

"Oh, ya udah." Guan Yu lanjut berkeliling He Fei sambil elus-elus jenggot.

Awkward silence.

"Pinggangku sakit..." Pang Tong berjalan dengan nggak enaknya nyari Liu Bei.

Soundtrack: Slash the Demon

-Jin-

Pasti semua bisa menebak siapa yang tersesat, iya. Liu Bei... Tempat penghasil chara-chara cakep kayak Xiahou Ba, Sima Shi, Zhuge Dan, Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Guo Huai, dan Deng Ai. Dah.

"GUE GAK DIHITUNG!?" teriak Zhong Hui.

Liu Bei dikagetkan oleh teriakan Zhong Hui yang mendadak sekali, sambil megang cermin ama rambut tiba-tiba teriak kayak kesurupan. Liu Bei jaga jarak, kirain cuma Ma Chao aja yang suka teriak-teriak "JUSTICE" ternyata disini juga ada satu.

Deng Ai meliriki Liu Bei, Liu Bei sadar diliriki. Uh oh. Uh oh. UH OH...! *plak*

"...Anda Kaisar Shu, kan?" tanya Deng Ai sarkastis.

"I-iya..." Liu Bei mulai keringatan, takut bakalan dihukum mati gegara dianggap penyusup yang nyulik Sima Yi. Soalnya Sima Yi ilang.

"Hm..."

"Kenapa, ya...?"

Deng Ai meratapi Liu Bei dengan pandangan tajam, Liu Bei tambah takut.

"Gini, kemarin saya ada perbaikan jalan di Chen Chang, dimintain ama Zhang Fei. Bayar, dong." jelas Deng Ai.

Liu Bei langsung keluarin dompetnya pasrah bayar. Bebas dari satu malapetaka, kena malapetaka laennya.

Soundtrack: In the name of Justice

"EMANG ADA YA ITU SOUNDTRACK!?" teriak Sima Yi kaget.

"Baru rilis kemaren, jangan lupa donlot, ye." ucap Ma Chao.

Nggak. Jangan percaya. Pokoknya fic ini isinya hanya bohongan dan fiksi, kecuali soundtrack lainnya dan nama-nama karakter ini punya, nya KOEI. Sekalian nama-nama stage, nya juga. Bukan punya Author.

Disclaimer telat. Deng.

-Hu Lao-

Sima Yi kali ini sial. Terjebak di tempat tergaje setelah Wei, habis itu Wu, lalu Shu, dan terakhir Jin (Artinya semua kerajaan gaje?). Sima Yi cuma bisa melihat dengan penuh kecurigaan, jangan-jangan saat ada satu peasant yang liat Sima Yi langsung lapor ke Kaisarnya, bilang kalau ada penyusup habis itu ntar ada ambush attack.

Woah, teliti sekali.

"Oom, kamu lihat ayahku?" tanya Lu Lingqi dengan wajah datar.

"Tempe, emang gue tahu?" tanya balik Sima Yi dengan pedenya.

"Jawab yang benar." Lu Lingqi langsung ngerahin twin halberd, nya dileher Sima Yi.

"...Saya gak tahu, nak."

Lu Lingqi pergi.

Hati-hati, cewek-cewek di Other-Kek, Zhu Rong, Lu Lingqi, Diao Chan, dan Dong Bai itu paling berbahaya dibanding yang lainnya. Sadis semua. Turunan kali ya.

Dong Zhuo lewat, liat Sima Yi. Jalan lagi.

Sima Yi dicuekin total.

.

.

.

Wa: Aaakh, en done. Terima kasih mau menunggu sampai selama ini, betewe agak telat daripada gak pernah... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU~! Dan selamat beraktivitas *itu lho, Sekolah~/Author diburu readers*


End file.
